Catching A Cold
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco has caught a cold and is acting absolutely miserable to the extreme,and Harry has to deal with his melodramatic, whiny self, but what happens when Harry decides to teach Draco a lesson?


Author's note: If you've never read Howl's Moving Castle, you absolutely must (it's where the inspiration for this fanfic came from). There is a wonderful part where one of the characters, Howl, torments another character, Sophie, by being obviously annoying and whiny because he has a cold. So yes I highly recommend the book, anywho please enjoy and review, I always love reviews!

Draco laid on the king sized bed in his and his lover's room moaning about having a cold. Last Saturday he had been out shopping and had forgotten a scarf and gloves, his reasoning is that it wasn't like it was snowing, plus he owned no gloves or scarves that went with the oh so chic dark green cashmere sweater he wore, which was another reason to go out shopping. Harry, his lover of four years, told him to wear something else because it was supposed to snow that day, but Draco had merely laughed at the weather and then pranced out of Grimland Place to commence his shopping spree. Of course it had, as Harry had warned, begun to snow as Draco had been leaving the third store, but he had yet to buy a pair of gloves or a scarf that would do justice with his sweater plus there were still seven more stores on his list, so he just couldn't possibly quit yet. This was the cause of his, as he so melodramatically put when the cold showed its first sign, untimely demise, and now he was left in his bed to rot away in the dark because his poor grey eyes just couldn't take any light due to his weak condition. Draco wished that he had a potion to get rid of the blasted cold that had befallen him, but his stubborn lover had flat out refused to go buy him one, saying that Draco actually deserved the cold for not listening to his warning about the weather, the nerve!

"Harry!" the blonde moaned loudly. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, was currently reading over his report for Kingsley on the case he had just finished, it had been a rather nasty one that included flesh-eating teapots and a mad witch who had been under the impression she was a dark witch from Medieval times who had been stripped of her wand and burned to death, and that by some form of luck had been resurrected and was now tormenting the village people where she lived. It had been quite the case and Harry was very glad that it was now over, but his break had not lasted long as his lover, his overly dramatic lover had caught himself a cold.

When Draco called for him, Harry promptly ignored the delusional prat, focusing instead on making sure that his report was perfect.

"Harry," came Draco's dying moan once more, but Harry would not heed his call. The last time the black haired wizard had gone to see what the grey-eyed male wanted, he had had to go off in search for black raspberry tea, which was irritatingly hard to find in both Diagon Alley and Muggle London, so this time Harry was going to play it smart and ignore the sickly former Slytherin.

A loud sneeze then issued, filling the entire flat with its ridiculously loud noise, followed by five more, each annoyingly louder than the rest, but the green-eyed Auror ignored the pathetic attempts made by his lover in catching his attention.

After two more sneezes and an outrageously long nose blowing session, the living space of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became curiously quiet, and after five minutes of said quiet Harry became slightly suspicious. Draco had not ceased trying to bother him for more than a minute since Harry had stormed out the bedroom at four am that morning after Draco had demanded that Harry make him a bath from rose water. Where the hell was he supposed to get rose water at four am in the morning?

Fifteen more minutes of silence passed and Harry had gone from curious to slightly concerned. He knew that the Malfoy heir had not fallen asleep because if he had he would have heard the pale man's snores, something the blonde hated but got whenever he fell ill, so why had Malfoy gone quite. The delightful idea that Draco was finally taking Harry into consideration and had stopped being such a whiny brat entertained Harry's mind, but then was murdered by the brutal reminder that Draco's theatrics didn't even stop when Harry has the Minister of Magic over, a sigh escaped Potter's lips and he set the piece of parchment he had been reviewing on the coffee table, he should go check on Draco, even though he didn't really want to, so Harry stood up, stretched his arms high above his head, he had been writing and reviewing for a few hours, and then walked into his kitchen. He decided that before going to check in on his melodramatic burden, he'd make some of that black raspberry tea, he had discovered, whilst the blonde had not been looking, that the tea was really quite scrumptious. After putting the kettle on the stove he went over to the door that led to his bedroom. When he opened the door his mouth dropped and then he laughed.

Draco, it seemed, was now convinced that the cold he had caught really was going to bring an end to his life and had poised himself upon the bed like a Princess from a fairytale in an enchanted sleep might and had even gone so far and to transfigure their beside clock into a bouquet of dying red roses, he was also naked, which probably served to show off how pale and sickly he was looking.

"Waiting for your Prince to save you from your sickness?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco responded in a sorrow filled voice.

"You know, no Prince is going to kiss a whiny, sick brat like you."

The blonde attention whore cracked open one eye to look at his lover balefully, "I am dying, Potter, try to be considerate."

Harry laughed and walked over to the edge of their bed, "You're going to get even worse if you don't bundle up," he warned.

"So?" Draco demanded to know, both eyes open now to look at his black haired lover.

"So," the Auror said as he rested his hand lightly on the pale blonde's thigh, "the longer it takes for you to get better," he slowly, and with a mischievous smirk on his face, slid his hand further up towards Malfoy's groin, "the longer it will be until i can make love to you again."

Draco took a sharp intake of breath as he felt his cock twitch, but retained his scornful look, "I am sick, Potter."

"I know," harry said and lightly ran his index finger on the skin of the blonde's inner thigh, painstakingly close to Draco's dick, which was becoming aroused. "It pains me to see you so weak, Draco, it really does," Harry said, a mock sorrow in his emerald eyes; Draco's own grey eyes were losing their reproachful look, lust clouding into them.

"Fuck you," he sneered, but his voice was a little too high pitched to be very threatening.

"I would love to," Harry said as he continued to tease Draco's soft skin, "but you're sick."

Draco growled at his lover who was looking at him sadly, but behind the sad facade his eyes wore, the blonde knew that Harry was teasing him, bastard, then a thought snuck into his head, maybe a hand job wouldn't be so bad. He couldn't do much else and Harry's fingers were so rough and tempting. Making a quick decision and disregarding his physical health for his sexual health, the shopaholic sat up, moving his body somewhat further so that the former Gryffindor's finger were closer to his erection. "You know, I'm not _that_ sick," he said in a low, sultry voice.

One of Harry's black eyebrows at the switch in his bedridden lover's demeanor and then smirked, inching slightly back. "Oh but you are, you said so yourself earlier this morning when you had to have that rosewater bath, remember."

Draco cursed in his mind, so Harry wanted revenge, well he could have it later because there was no way Draco was going to allow the Auror to escape him now. "I'm much better, now," Draco insisted his hand slithering towards Harry's so he could place it on his cock that was aching to be touched.

"I don't know," Harry said, but allowing Draco to take his hand and lead it towards the other male's erect dick.

"Please Harry," Draco lightly begged, "it'd make me feel better."

"Well when you put it that way," harry said and lightly ran his fingers up Draco's shaft.

"Oh Harry," Draco moaned, and not out of melodramatic illness this times, tilting his head back at the sensual touch.

The bespectacled male smiled at his aroused lover and wrapped his hand firmly around Draco's cock and gave a tug. This elicited a most tantalizing moan from the blonde's pale pink lips and Harry was about to give it another tug when there was a shrill noise that issued from outside their bedroom. Draco paid it no heed, but much heed when his dick was suddenly released.

"Wha-"

"I forgot, I made you some of that delicious black raspberry tea you had me buy for you yesterday," the pale man raised his head to stare at Harry incredulously; surely he wasn't going to leave Draco like that? "It sounds like the water's done now, so I best go make you a cup." Murder flashed in the youngest Malfoy's eyes as Harry got up and left him, after a very annoyed huff, Draco looked down at his still aching cock. That bastard better come back and finished what he started or else-

"Here you are."

Draco looked up to see Harry smiling at him, and holding out a lovely porcelain tea cup with the cutest design of red and pink roses hand painted upon the bone china for Draco to take. A scowl took possession of the blonde's face and he knocked the cup out of Harry's hand.

"Draco, how rude, I made you tea because you're sick and you knock it out of my hand, and break the centuries old tea cup it was in."

But the grey eyed male didn't care about the tea he had once craved or the pretty tea-cup all he cared about was his arousal. "Forget the tea and finish me!" he snarled.

Harry tutted and pulled out his wand, with a wave the tea cup was repaired. "How uncouth of you, Draco."

"Potter if you don't finish what you've started I'll-"

"You'll what, whine, moan, groan, and order me about to satisfy your ridiculous whims?" Draco glared at Harry Potter who was staring him very seriously. "Because if that's what you'll do I don't care, you'll heal soon enough." Then a devious look appeared those emerald green eyes. "Now if you're willing to promise to stop the moaning and groaning and get well in a normal fashion, I'll bring you to your much needed release."

Draco bit down on his bottom lip, and he might've said no, but his arousal was quickly becoming painful, and if Potter didn't touch him right then and there he might suffer from blue balls, a most terrible experience.

"OK, fine just touch me."

A smirk harry could have only adopted from his lover, appeared on his face and he knelt down on the bed and took Draco in his hand and began to pump him.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Draco practically screamed as Harry gave him a most wonderful hand-job.

It didn't take very long for Draco to cum, and when he did, he did so with Harry's name on his lips and then bent over, exhausted.

Harry licked his fingers and then got out his wand to clean Draco's ah mess up. "You're welcome," he said.

Draco looked over at the raven haired man and glared, but then it softened into a pleading look. "Can I have a cup of tea now?" he asked like the little angel he could never hope to be.

A laugh issued from Harry and he bent down to kiss the top of Draco's platinum blonde head. "Sure, luv, but remember you must suffer the rest of your illness out in silence."

The grey-eyed form Slytherin did not look very happy about being reminded of his promise, but made no reproach, this earned him a chuckle from his lover before Harry left their room to get get him some tea. Draco laid back down on his soft bed and stared at the ceiling, next time he was sick he was going to try to get away with getting Harry to please him without making him promise to be good. A devious smirk placed itself upon Draco's lips, but was then ruined by an attack of sneezes.

A/N: Sorry about any mistakes, but please review, pretty, pretty, pretty please, and you can have whichever tea you like.


End file.
